sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Khather
unfinished Khather is a region on Ucharpli located on the frozen continent of Aggateya. The Dhragolon that live here are well- adapted to the cold. History Long before the Great Flood, the Khatherians and the Malinians were one. They both adapted to the cold, but as time progressed, their cultures began to differ and conflict with one another. In tribal times, the Khatherians preferred brute force while the Malinians preferred stealth and agility. The flood is what split the two up for good. Later, after the flood waters receded, the two tribes finally met again. They had engaged in bloody conflicts vying for control over Aggateya, continuing for many thousands of years. Eventually, the Yallvusian Union took advantage of their constant conflicts and conquered them. The Malinians were open to the new religion of Jamzezists, but the Khatherians refused to break their old traditions. Soon enough, their religion was outlawed as the Yallvusians believed that polytheism was too conflicting with their own religion. Few practiced in secret, but many were caught and executed for heresy. Khather suffered a steep decline in cultural value for centuries. Years later in the midst of the Yallvusian Revolution, the Khatherians had their own revolution. Seeking revenge and freedom, they took advantage of the collapsing, unstable government of the worldwide union. They managed to become an independent nation from that of Yallvus. About 200 years of being a free nation, they later joined the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy on equal grounds - not as a province. The End of Things This is regarded as the Khather version of the Dark Prophecy. The Dhragolon shall one day walk among the stars.'' A time of glorious prosperity will follow until the realms align. A favorable king will fall. Brothers will spill blood which will awaken Verneitigen who shall devour all that exists.'' Khatherian Language Most names in Khather Talk are very similar to that of the Dutch and old Germanic areas. Their sentence structure is grammatically similar to Yallvus talk, though simpler and more guttural. Religion The Khatherians worship many gods. They are still an active religion, though they are not nearly as predominant as Jamzezism. Upon Rustiagon Dralla's rise to power, the banning of Khatherian religion was undone. Thus, their religion is still allowed to exist today. The religion consists of major gods and minor gods. Major gods have the largest influence, while minor gods have control of smaller aspects. List of major gods Levenslang is the god of creation and the bringer of life. Many Titanologists agree that this deity is or the equivalent of Kray or even perhaps the Titan King. Levenslang is believed to created the entire universe, populating it with mortals. Bevelen is the goddess of order and law. She gave the mortals rules and a structure to abide by. Verdriet is the god of mischief - the Jamzezist equivalent of Uszaroth. Verdriet is said to have caused all the troubles among the Dhragolon by influencing them to harm one another in mischievous ways. Vernietigen is the god of destruction. It is believed that before the universe ever existed, there was another universe before which Vernietigen had devoured. Never wanting the next universe to be destroyed, the gods worked together to imprison Vernietigen and binded him in chains made of peace. When the universe is no longer in peace, these chains will shatter, releasing Vernietigen from his prison to destroy the universe once again. List of minor gods Jormun is the serpent god of shadows. He is the embodiment of stealth. It is believed that wherever a shadow is cast, it is a medium through which Jormun can travel. He is neither good nor evil, but rather quite self-centered yet very cunning. However, he supports the continued existence of the universe as that means he can continue to exist. Jormun cannot manifest himself in physical flesh and blood, so he only exists in the form of a shadow. Category:Cities